


An Early Christmas Gift for Mylimasis

by FannibalLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Basically a little bit of everything, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will, Dogs, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands, Serious hearteyes, Some Fluff, some sads, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalLecter/pseuds/FannibalLecter
Summary: Will is disgusted by how some people treat dogs and Hannibal decides to give Will an early Christmas gift.





	An Early Christmas Gift for Mylimasis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScissorSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorSheep/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa gift for ScissorSheep. I usually don't write smut but I hope it turned out okay and that you enjoy it. I hope you have a great holiday season and that 2018 is full of happiness and lots of Hannigram for you.

Will storms into the house, shutting the door louder than he had intended. As he enters the kitchen, carrying the bags of groceries, he nearly walks into Hannibal who was coming from around the kitchen island, wiping his hands on a dishtowel. “What is wrong, Will?”

Will looks at Hannibal, his face dark and brooding, as he places the bags on the island. “I was at the store and overheard a couple of assholes talking about a dog fight.” 

Hannibal begins removing the vegetables from the bags and putting them away. “There is great cruelty in this world, unfortunately too often aimed at animals. What exactly did they say about the dog fight?”

Will starts helping Hannibal with the groceries. Being near his husband makes him feel a bit calmer. “They were talking about how the next big fight would be after the new year; and how one of the pups should be big enough to fight then. It was infuriating. And of course there is no use in reporting these assholes to the police as Cuba has no laws on the books against dog fights,” Will replied in disgust. 

“Did you catch their names, by chance?”

“There was a taller, older guy whose name was Jorge and I believe the other man’s name was Tiago. He had a big tattoo of a pit bull on his arm.”    
  
Hannibal nods thoughtfully, filing the information away for future reference. They spend the rest of their uneventful evening together, enjoying a quiet dinner and then reading to one another.

* * *

**A few days later**

Hannibal walks into the little shop on Salvador Cisneros, the small bell over the door chiming to announce his entrance. The shelves are crowded with various vegetables, fruits, and candies, as well as Cuban knick knacks. 

A small, elderly man, in a lightweight cream-colored shirt and linen pants, and with darkly tanned, weathered skin, comes out from the back of the store. “Ah, Señor Juska, what can I do for you,” asks the shopkeeper, addressing Hannibal by the surname he and Will use in Cuba.    
  
Hannibal smiles, “Please, Javier, just call me Vadimas. I was just stopping by to pick up some sweet peppers and onions. Jonathan,” referring to the name Will has been using in Cuba, “said that you would get some fresh ones in today.” 

“Yes, I did get some today. Come.” The old man leads the way to the back of the shop.      
  
After paying for his purchases, Hannibal turns to leave just as two men enter the shop. Hannibal immediately notices that one has a tattoo of a pit bull. The two men are oblivious of Hannibal, who is carefully watching them, and continue their conversation in rapid-fire Spanish. He was sure these were the two men Will had mentioned seeing a few days earlier. 

* * *

**A week later; Christmas Eve**

“Honey, I’m home,” Will shouts jovially as he enters their home, walking to the kitchen. He places the two red snappers he caught in Puerto Esperanza on the island, in preparation of cleaning. A moment later Hannibal enters the kitchen, eyeing the fish. 

“I see you had a successful fishing trip,” Hannibal says as he grabs an apron so he can assist Will.    
  
“I figured we could have one of these guys for dinner tonight,” Will replies as he slips an apron on as well. 

“Actually, I had another idea for dinner tonight.”   
  
Will looks at Hannibal quizzically, “Oh?”   
  
“Yes. We’re going to go out someplace. It’s a little surprise; consider it an early Christmas present,” Hannibal smiles cryptically. 

The two men clean the fish, put them in the freezer, wash up, and change clothes. Hannibal dresses in a lightweight button-down, short sleeve black shirt and a pair of black linen pants; Will dresses similarly but in blue. As they go into their garage, Hannibal states  “We’re taking the SUV.” 

Will looks at him, cocking an eyebrow, but not saying anything. 

Once in the vehicle and on the road, Hannibal glances at Will, “Check the back seat.”    
  
Will looks over his shoulder, into the back seat, not knowing what to expect. There, hanging on the clothes hook are two plastic suits. He looks at Hannibal, pausing before saying, ”Are those what I think they are?”   
  
Hannibal gives a slight smile, “Indeed. We are going to go hunting. Do you remember, about a week and a half ago, you told me about two men that you saw at the shop?”

“The dog fighters? Yes,” Will replies slowly, with realization dawning on him.

“We’re going to pay them a little visit,” Hannibal smiles, looking over at Will. “I have done a little reconnaissance. Three men live at the farm but that should not be a problem for us.”   
  
They pull up to a small farm, on the outskirts of Viñales, the uneven dirt road pitching the SUV a bit side to side. Hannibal doesn’t go far before parking, “We’ll walk to the house from here, so as to not draw their attention with the sound of the vehicle,” he explains. The two men get out of the SUV and put on their plastic suits and gloves, and begin their quarter mile trek to the house. 

The small farmhouse looks rundown, with boards made of palm tree trunks that had turned greyish and a roof made of palm leaves. Lights are on in two rooms and there is loud Salsa music playing. A barn stands back behind the house; it looks grey and rundown as well. The two men stand back from the house, at the edge of the fields. Hannibal whispers, “The room to the right is the living room, and the one to the back of the house is the kitchen. They keep their house unlocked.” He takes out a pair of binoculars, “Two of the men are in the kitchen, one in the living room. We’ll enter through the living room and take care of him first.” Will nods in agreement. 

They walk into the house through the front door, the loud music from the kitchen masking their entrance. The man in the living room is sitting on a tattered brown couch, and watching a porno. He has a beer in his right hand and is massaging his junk with his left. Will grimaces with disgust and contempt at the man when Hannibal whispers to Will, “You can have the honors, if you’d like.” Will walks up behind the man on the couch, grips the man’s head and twists it violently to the left, snapping his neck. 

When Hannibal and Will enter the kitchen, the older man, Jorge, in a yellowed, grimy sleeveless shirt and dirty jeans, is standing at the counter, preparing some peppers while the second guy with the pit bull tattoo is at the table cutting tomatoes, with his back to the doorway. Will reaches over and hits the “off” button on the radio, startling the two men. “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ASSHOLES?!,” yells the older man, in heavily accented English. 

He lunges, throwing a punch at Will who deftly blocks the hit, before throwing a jab, knocking the man against the kitchen counter. Will follows up with a cross punch which cuts the man’s lip, and then two hooks to the man’s side. Will picks up the knife and holds it to the man’s throat, “You think it’s fun to see two innocent animals tear each other apart,” Will growls angrily, his face so close to Jorge’s that he can smell beer and tobacco on his breath. “Should I let the dogs tear you apart instead?” Will sneers, as he begins to push the blade harder against the frightened Cuban’s neck, breaking the skin. “Lucky for you, I am a little more  merciful than you are;” Will slices the man’s throat, his blood spraying onto Will’s face and running down his plastic suit. 

The second man, meanwhile, tries to stab Hannibal with the knife he had been using to cut tomatoes. Hannibal grabs the man’s wrist with his right hand, twists the arm, then slams up on the elbow with his left hand; the man cries out in sudden pain and drops the knife. Hannibal headbutts him, and the man falls back against the table. Hannibal grabs the knife from the floor and before the man can regain his balance, Hannibal plunges the knife deep into the man’s chest.    
  
With both men now lying dead on the floor, Will walks over to Hannibal, taking his hand, “Thank you.”   
  
Hannibal reaches up and gently caresses Will’s face, “You’re welcome,” then leans down, giving Will a soft chaste kiss.    
  
“I have a few more things I want to do before we leave,” Will states, with a smirk. With that he walks over to the man he had killed and begins to cut off slices of flesh from the man’s face. He does the same with the other two guys, as Hannibal looks on in admiration. “Before we leave, I’m finding the dogs and feeding them.” Will explains. 

Afterward, as Will makes a quick search of the small house, Hannibal begins to make a cut to the leanest man. As Will walks back into the kitchen with a few muzzles and collars he has found, Hannibal looks up for a moment and explains, “I am cutting a piece of flank for dinner tonight; I’m almost done here.” As Hannibal finishes up, Will begins placing the collars and muzzles on to the men.    
  
On the tiny back porch stands an old, decrepit dog crate. Without being asked, Hannibal assists Will with cramming the three men into the single cage. Hannibal looks at the display in admiration, “You are making a commendable statement, Will.” 

“I’ve learned from the best,” Will responds, with the slightest smile crossing his face. Will picks up the pieces of flesh he has cut from the men’s faces and begins down the porch steps.    


The two men make their way to the barn behind the home. Inside they find ten dogs, all of them barking and growling ferociously. Hannibal watches quietly as Will goes from cage to cage. He sees how badly the dogs have been brutalized in fights; dozens of bite marks and scars mar their skin. As he feeds the last few dogs, he looks over at Hannibal, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Hannibal, I know this will probably be the last meal for most of them. I wish I could take them home, but they may be too vicious to be adopted safely by anyone. The way they have been raised and trained to fight, it’s egregious. I know they will most likely be put to sleep.”    
  
“You did the best thing for them, Will. They will no longer have to suffer the cruelty of man,” Hannibal replies solemnly.    


Will nods, then goes to the last kennel. “This must have been the puppy I heard them talking about in the store that day; there’s not a single dog bite on her; she’s not had to fight yet. She seems so docile; I don’t think she would have survived long in a fight. Hopefully she will be spared death.”     
  
Hannibal peers into the cage at what appears to be a 40 lbs, six month old pit bull. The grey and white dog looks up at Hannibal and Will with such sad eyes, not barking or growling. “She is so frightened,” Will states, the heartache in his voice noticeable. 

Hannibal walks over to a hook on one of the pillars of the barn, from which hangs harnesses, muzzles, and leashes. He lifts one of the leashes off the hook and brings it back to the cage where the puppy is, handing the leash to Will. “She’s now your dog, Will.”    
  
Will’s sad eyes brighten, and he grins, “I would hug you right now if these plastic onesies didn’t make it so ridiculous.”    
  
Hannibal chuckles, “You’ll have plenty of opportunity for that later.”    
  
Will opens the cage and gently attaches the leash to the collar and leads the dog out of her cage. He kneels before her, petting the top of her head, as Hannibal watches on adoringly, “Aurora meet Hannibal, Hannibal meet the new member of our family, Aurora.” 

Hannibal reaches down and scratches the dog behind her ears, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Aurora.” Will looks up into Hannibal’s eyes and grins, falling even more in love with his husband in that very moment. He gives the dog a pat on the side, stands up, and together the men and Aurora walk back to the SUV. Hannibal opens the back of the vehicle and begins taking off his plastic suit, as Will places the dog in the middle seat. He then, too, begins taking off his suit, placing it in the black garbage bag in the back of the SUV. They wipe off the blood from their faces and put the used paper towels in the bag as well. 

Once they are both in the front seat, Hannibal asks Will to retrieve the burner phone and voice changer from the glove compartment. “I’m calling Nora at Aniplant to inform her of the dogs out here. She’ll be able to assess the dogs and put the unadoptable ones to sleep humanely.”   
  
“She’s only able to do so thanks to your considerable and frequent donations to them.”

Once the call is made, the burner phone is subsequently destroyed, and they drive back to their house. At home, Hannibal begins preparing their dinner and  Will joins him after he has set up an area for their new dog. “Aurora seems content. I set up a bed for her, gave her a chew toy, along with some food and water. I also put some pads down because I have a feeling she might not be housebroken.”

“You named her Aurora,” Hannibal states, looking affectionately at Will as the younger man washes his hands.    
  
“I did, to signify new beginnings for her.”    
  
Hannibal nods in agreement, “It is a fitting name.”   
  
The two men finish making dinner together; a delicious,fragrant vaca fritas with rice and some grilled peppers and onions. As they eat, they discuss many things, to include their newly acquired pet, as well as an upcoming dinner party that Hannibal intends to host and who they might serve.   
  
After they finish their meal and wash the dishes, they enter the living room, walking under the mistletoe. Will stops Hannibal, giving a gentle tug on his hand, and points up.    
  
“Why Dr. Lecter, I do believe you owe me a kiss,” he says with a mischievous look. 

Hannibal smiles, looking into the blue eyes of the love of his life, he leans down and gives Will a gentle kiss, then asks, their lips brushing, “Did you enjoy your present tonight?”

“It’s the best gift I’ve ever received.”   
  
“Good,” Hannibal says, as he puts his forehead against Will’s, staring into his eyes, “It was a pleasure watching  you enjoy it,” he adds quietly.   
  
Will presses himself against Hannibal a bit more, his eyes fluttering closed, as he whispers, “I can tell. And I enjoy the fact that you enjoyed watching me enjoy the gift.”    
  
Hannibal responds by pushing Will against the doorway, feeling Will’s body react against his own; he kisses Will more deeply this time. In a voice more accented and deeper than usual, he says, “You look so beautiful when you are covered in someone’s blood, mylimasis.”    
  
Will blushes at the comment before taking Hannibal’s hand and leading him upstair. Now in their bedroom, Hannibal wraps his arms around Will, pulling him close. “You were magnificent tonight,” he leans in, taking Will’s bottom lip into his mouth, gently biting it.    
  
Will’s breath catches; feeling Hannibal bite him turns him on so much. He reaches up and begins to unbutton Hannibal’s shirt, feeling Hannibal’s muscles under his hands as he pushes the shirt down. He reaches for Hannibal’s pants, undoing them, “I would like to show my appreciation, Dr. Lecter, for all that you’ve given me today,” Will remarks. He reaches into Hannibal’s boxers and withdraws the older man’s semi-hard cock. Without hesitation, Will kneels before him and as he grips the base of Hannibal’s cock, he takes the tip of him into his mouth, slowly licking around the head before taking the rest of him in his mouth. Hannibal lets out a soft moan as he delights in the warmth of Will’s eager mouth. Will slowly begins sucking, being sure to use his tongue to lick up and down the shaft. He takes pleasure in every little groan and grunt that Hannibal makes and the feel of Hannibal gripping his hair. He picks up speed, taking Hannibal even deeper into his mouth, relishing the hardness and the taste of his husband’s pre-cum.    
  
Finally, Hannibal manages to mutter, “Stop, Will; I don’t want to come yet.” 

Will withdraws Hannibal from his mouth, while meeting his eyes and giving a coquettish smile. “As you wish.” He stands up and kisses Hannibal, allowing the man to taste himself on his lips. 

As they kiss passionately, Hannibal begins to undress Will this time. He whispers, between kisses, “I want to be inside you, mylimasis. I wanted to be inside you when we were back at the farm, while we were still covered in blood.” 

Hearing those words spoken causes Will’s heart to race and his cock to harden. On some level, Will had known he wanted the same but never dared to allow himself to actually consider the option. “I know it’s not quite the same, but you can make me bleed,” Will offers, as his voice trembles with the excitement of the idea.    
  
“Very well,” Hannibal replies, as he leans down and bites Will’s neck hard. Will inhales sharply and grits his teeth, clutching at Hannibal’s arms and digging his fingernails into the skin. When Hannibal lets go, a small thread of blood trickles down Will’s neck. “Was that too much,” he asks with some concern in his voice.   
  
Will shakes his head, “N...no,” he says as he raises his hand to tenderly feel the mark.

“If something becomes too much for you, mylimasis, do let me know. You look exquisite when you’re in pain, but I don’t want to go too far.” With that, Hannibal leads the man to their bed where he begins to gently kiss Will on the chest at first before marking him with more bloody bites, being sure to lick the blood. He slowly makes his way down Will’s abdomen, then between his legs, first marking each inner thigh before he gently takes Will’s already very hard cock in his mouth. He slowly sucks Will down, deep throating him, delighting in how Will arches his back and grips the sheets. 

After a few minutes, Will grabs Hannibal by the hair, “Please Hannibal, if you don’t stop now, I am going to come.”   
  
Hannibal runs his tongue once more over the tip of Will’s leaking cock, relishing the reactions from Will. He reaches over and grabs the lube off the nightstand and pours some on his fingers. He spreads Will’s legs a bit and reaches down, slowly sliding one of his fingers into his husband’s ass. At first Will tenses but quickly forces himself to relax. After a minute of Hannibal pushing in and out of Will’s ass with one finger, he slides in a second finger, fucking Will’s ass nice and slow. After a short time, Hannibal withdraws his fingers, pours more lube on his hand and strokes himself a few time before positioning himself so the head of his swollen cock is at Will’s puckered hole. He slowly enters Will, feeling his husband tense briefly. Once he is all the way inside, he begins to fuck Will; at first he keeps a easy, slow rhythm. He pours a little more lube on his right hand and begins to stroke Will’s cock as well. Will matches Hannibal’s rhythm, pushing himself down on Hannibal’s cock as he thrusts deeper inside him, both men grunting and moaning as they pick up speed.    
  
Finally, Hannibal says, “I’m going to come soon, mylimasis.”    
  
“Please,” is all Will can manage to say in response.    
  
Hannibal lets go of Will’s cock, and uses his right hand to prop himself above Will as he grips his neck with his left, directly over the bite mark, squeezing just enough, taking pleasure in Will’s reaction. After two more thrusts, Will feels Hannibal’s body tense as he begins to come inside him. Hannibal let’s go of Will’s throat and resumes stroking Will’s very hard cock. It only takes three strokes before Will’s cum is erupting on to his abdomen. Hannibal leans down and licks the cum from his stomach, savoring it. He then leans in and kisses Will, “Merry Christmas, mylimasis.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of notes: 
> 
> First, I want to give a HUGE thank you to fellow Fannibals Tyler_Durden and sexwithspectres for all their helpful feedback and suggestions. I cannot express just how much I appreciate y’all! 
> 
> I did a lot of research about Cuba when I wrote this story. It is true that dog fighting is not uncommon there, sadly, and the country does not have any animal protection laws on the books. Aniplant is an actual organization and in fact it is the only animal welfare organization permitted by the government. They are not allowed to advertise nor do they receive any government funding; they rely solely on donations. To learn more, you can visit their site: [Aniplant](https://www.theaniplantproject.org/about-aniplant-in-cuba.html)  
> For additional reading about Aniplant and the good that they do, you can check out this article: [Aniplant: Caring for the Animals of Cuba](http://cubajournal.co/aniplant-caring-for-the-animals-of-cuba/)
> 
> One last note: the aliases for Hannibal and Will. I gave Hannibal a Lithuanian name; I feel he would do this to have that connection to Mischa; the first name "Vadimas" means "the knowing one." I chose Jonathan for Will's name partly because of the author Jonathan Swift, who wrote the short story "A Modest Proposal." If you've not read it before, as a Fannibal, I highly recommend doing so. You can read it here: [A Modest Proposal](http://www.pagebypagebooks.com/Jonathan_Swift/A_Modest_Proposal/A_Modest_Proposal_p1.html)
> 
> I lied, one last thing...if anyone is curious as to how "mylimasis" is pronounced, you can find it here: [Forvo: Pronunciation of Mylimasis](https://forvo.com/search/mylimasis/)


End file.
